Train Ride
by The End of the Old Beginnings
Summary: Ginny POV. Ginny remembers the day the Draco said those three little words to Hermione. Will Ginny find the same happiness that they have or grow-up to be a cat lady?


**Train Ride **

**Ginny's POV**

The compartment was peaceful, do to the fact that everyone else was asleep. I looked around Hermione and Draco are curled up sleeping by the window, you could barely see her under Draco's massive arms around her small figure. Her curls are cascading down her face shading it from the sun, her face is rosy, full of love and life, she's got loads of freckles, and she always has a smile on her face I've never seen her smile more in her life. It was the moment that Draco said he loved her and seems as if she has never stopped smiling since. When he said he loved her he didn't do the whole romantic thing, where he when to a fancy restaurant and gave her tons of flowers and bla, bla, bla. Like we all would expect of him.

Just like that I was pulled into that same memory again, I just can't seem to escape from it.

We were just sitting in the yard at the Borrow, me, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Luna. We were just sitting, laughing, and having fun it was a typical after-noon. Draco was making all of us laugh, Luna was in Harry's arms they were laughing but sometimes they would stop and just look at each other for awhile and then as some sort of agreement they would break off and come back down to Earth with us. They were super cute together but I couldn't tell myself that I was totally okay with it I mean I spent a lot of my life in love with Harry and yeah I could help but feel jealous of them being together. I came out of my little session with the green monster when Draco suddenly stopped talking I looked over at him wondering what stopped him. It was like out of a story book, he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, then his eyes got really big (with realization I bet) he looked like all the world's pieces fell into place at that moment or that he finally knew why he was there on Earth. Then he took the hand that brushed her hair away from her face and placed it ever so lightly on her face, as if afraid that she might shatter if he pressed to hard.

"I love you." He whispered to her. Hermione just looked at Draco with knowing eyes, "I love you too." She finally whispered back, she gently pushed his bangs from his eyes and ran she fingers through his hair down to the nape of his neck. Once there she tugged him towards her, at that point we all felt that we were trespassing on something private and looked away, all of us but Ron.

Poor Ron he look so distraught then he looked murderous I got worried. I was going to say something when Ron suddenly decided to explode,

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HERMIONE? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME!!! BLOODY HELL!!!! I KI-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I stunned him. Everyone was staring at me bewildered by the turn of events.

"What? Oh, don't you all look at me like that!" I placed my hands on my hips, "Honestly you didn't expect me to put up with his ranting did you?" I snorted, and sat back down acting like nothing happened. Which looked like nothing did, except for Ron's body lying gracelessly on the ground and the stunned silence. So in all fairness something did happen and there was no ignoring it.

"What? Ronald certainly is a kill-joy when he wants!" I heard a few chuckles and a smack to the back of the head.

"Ginny that wasn't necessary!" Hermione cried from Draco's arms. He looked like Christmas came early, from telling Hermione I love you or from me stunning Ron I couldn't tell. He finally couldn't hold it in any longer, he jumped up while Hermione gave a huff and he bounded over to me,

"Ginny that was the MOST BIRLLEANT THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I've wanted to do that FOREVER!" I grabbed me into tight hug and stated waltzing with me around Ron's body, both of us laughing like crazy people.

"Draco you'd better get back with your Hermione and go waltzing around with her!"

"Your right!" He let go of me so quickly I fell to the ground. He was practically skipping to Hermione, he swept her into his arms and waltzed with her still laughing like a madman and she couldn't help but join in. Harry looked very amused at Draco; Luna helped me up and started waltzing with me,

"It looks like Ron never took my advice about the Nargals!" She smiled at me, "Yes Luna it looks very much that way. But don't blame him he never EVER listens to anyone!" I laughed I don't remember a time that I've ever been so happy. I just never expected to be so happy waltzing around with Luna around by bothers body. Well actually I never imagined in my wildest dreams to ever be waltzing with Luna, let alone around Ron! Harry cut in to wal-

"Ginny?" I was brought out of the memory by a familiar voice.

"What?" Blaise stuck his head in the doorway and smiled at his friend with Hermione.

"Did you have a good summer?" He asked, his eyes turning away from Draco to me.

"Yes, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk." I gestured to Draco and Hermione sleeping and Harry and Luna sleeping all peacefully sleeping with the others lover. I felt a pang of loneliness, being one of the only people in our group with no one to hold.

"Sure." He pulled his head back out of the compartment and opened it more to let me through. I followed him to an empty one, he put his bags away and I put mine away to not remembering when I got them in the first place.

"Why aren't you with Pansy?" I couldn't help but ask, last year they were inseparable.

"We broke-up, plus she didn't want to come back to Hogwarts to repeat seventh year, even though she didn't get a proper education last year." He stated it so simply he left on room for more questions. "Oh." Was all I could manage to respond. He smiled at me again his whole demeanor changed to warm and friendly again. No one was comfortable talking about last year yet.

"Ginny what did you do all summer and where's your bother?" He sounded a like hesitant about asking the last part worried some might of happened to him.

"Well since you can't just ask what I KNOW you're dying to ask I'll just answer you now. He finally said it!" I was dying to tell anyone of it so I told him everything about that day, smiling and on the edge of my seat practically bouncing up and down. He looked me in the eyes the whole time I was talking, the only other person who has done that to me was Harry. He also had an amused smirk on his face, asking questions here and there, smiling and chuckling occasionally. He laughed till he cried when I told him about Ron,

"That son of a-" He stopped, then righted himself and started over. "He got what was coming to him. Man I wish I was there to see it Ginny! That would have been brilliant!" He had this look of total awe on his face while looking at me,

"Ha! It must have been! I STILL haven't heard the end of it from Draco and it was like a month ago!!"

I tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably, breaking out into a huge grin. I mean it felt really good to have someone always telling you how amazing you are, I never get that from anyone. I sighed loosing my grin, and thought to myself how wonderful it would be to have someone tell you they love you all the time and to feel their arms around you telling you they'll never let go. Oh great, I'm turning into a depressed future cat lady, oh the joy!

Blaise must have noticed my change because he looked at me worriedly and he grabbed my hand.

"Ginny are you alright?" I snatched my hand away from his like I was burnt, he looked slightly hurt.

"How could I be?" I started ranting about the unfairness of it all, all my friends having someone but I myself having found no one! The whole time I was ranting and pacing I didn't notices Blaise step in front of me. I only stopped talking when I first ran into him, then he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I stood there frozen not totally knowing what just happened. He pulled away blushing,

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry!" He mistook my not responding in shock for not wanting to respond.

"It's alright! I was shocked that's all!"

"Really?" His voice sounded so small, so vulnerable, and so unsure all I wanted to do was get the confident Blaise back.

"Really, I ne-" I never got to finish that sentence, when he kissed me again. When we finally broke apart he smiled at me.

"Ginny, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" I laughed and said "Blaise you have no idea how long I'VE wanted YOU to do that!" He also started laughing with me and pulled me down onto his lap close to the widow and encircled myself with his arms. He sighed happily put has face into my hair and closed his eyes falling asleep.

I was no longer lonely. I was the happiest person on the planet from that moment on.

* * *

**That little fluffy one shot was nagging to get out!**

**Probably sucked but now I'm free from it!!! *Laughs evilly***

**Sorry for the mistakes that are probably there!!!!!!**

**Not as Draco/Hermione as I first planed but since when does anything go as planned?**

**Check out my other story please! I know it hasn't been up-date for awhile, but if you review and encourage me I might get the plot-bunny cooking with gas again!!!! **

**Please review!**


End file.
